


【Thomas×dick，jaydick】帮凶

by unpeeledorange



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpeeledorange/pseuds/unpeeledorange
Summary: 托马斯得到了他的鸣鸟。现在他要他的第二个养子也加入其中。涉及非法监禁，不喜勿入。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Thomas Wayne Jr.
Kudos: 31





	【Thomas×dick，jaydick】帮凶

托马斯·韦恩先生真的是位不幸的人。

再多的财富也无法改变发生在他身上的悲剧。

他尚年少时便失去了双亲与唯一的弟弟，不得不孤零零的一个人住在韦恩大宅，被一个管家抚养长大。

当他成年，又一起悲剧在他面前上演，出于同情与善良，他收养了与他同样不幸的格雷森一家唯一幸存的幼子。

在接下来的几年里，他们相处融洽，如父如兄，这位曾经总是严肃的韦恩先生的脸上也多了些笑容。

那个漂亮的男孩给这位英俊又孤独的青年带来了感情上的慰藉，这是难以取代的。

然而幸福的生活并没有维持太久，没过几年，那位优秀的年轻人申请上了心仪的大学，却在前往学校的途中不幸遇难。

托马斯先生再度失去了他唯一的亲人。

三年过去了，他又一次看到了一个孩子，他的父母在近期遭遇了劫匪不幸去世，托马斯先生决定领养那个哭泣的少年，他希望能在成年之前照顾他。

愿神保佑这个善良的人，希望这一次他的家人能够在他的身边留的时间更长久些。

**

杰森被哥谭市最富有的人领养了。

所有的人都说韦恩先生真是个大善人。

可是他也听到那些人在说那个男人总是青睐黑发蓝眼的漂亮男孩。

他不信报纸上对韦恩的歌功颂德，也不信那些背地里的龌龊留言。

杰森认为他有脑子，他能思考。

耳听为虚，眼见为实。

他用不了一年就可以成年，如果有什么不对他也可以尽快离开。

他的泪水在平静的生活中逐渐消失，哭红的双眼也有管家贴心的给予热敷。在他回忆起父母被在眼前杀死的画面尖叫着从噩梦中醒来，托马斯总会坐在他的床边耐心的给他安抚。

少年开始逐渐的真的相信托马斯·韦恩只是个单纯的善良的富豪，而不是传闻中或者小说里所描写的那种丧尽天良、作奸犯科、空有金钱却无良心的富人。

唯一的困扰便是他偶尔的会在夜晚听到年轻人的哭叫。

那是托马斯弟弟的鬼魂？还是他第一个养子的幽灵。

杰森没想着去探究，他只知道他现在生活的很好，他已经开始习惯了这样的生活，并希望能够一直持续下去。

然而当某一个夜晚来临，杰森没能等来他的晚餐，而是托马斯古怪的微笑。

“我们已经是家人了，也是时候让你来见见他了。”

托马斯打开暗门，举高了烛台带着杰森走进黑暗的地下通道，墙壁上晃动的影子仿佛在呻吟又在哭嚎。

最终他们到达了目的。

是空旷黑暗的巨大空间，墙上有巨大的猫头鹰的雕像矗立，稀疏的烛火没能驱尽所有的黑暗，怪物的影子在四周蔓延。

杰森被安排坐在观赏的席位，托马斯坐在遥远另一边的长长餐桌的尽头。

“来吧，来吧，快过来，我可爱的小鸟。”托马斯发出了呼喊，似乎在叫着他的爱宠。

杰森听到脚步声缓慢的传来，一同响起的还有金属的脆响。

他转过头看到一个青年从黑暗中慢慢接近，他几乎浑身赤裸，只有一些淫秽的用于取乐的装饰围在他的身体上——

他颈上系着项圈，手上戴着镣铐，乳头上配着精致的装饰，腰上黄金铸就、镶嵌着宝石的精致链条上缠着半透明的布，微微垂下只能遮住他的胯部，他每一次迈动双足，金属的脚镣便会在地上拖出清脆的声响。

鲜红青紫的手印与吻痕印刻于皮肤，怪异的纹身蛇一样的缠遍他的全身。

这是他身上可以用作遮蔽他的仅有的饰物。

杰森知道他，他看到那张脸，他收集过的无数张从报纸或者杂志上剪下的照片，他用手指摩挲过图片上他的微笑的双唇与漂亮的眉眼，他曾在夜晚看着他的照片撸动着下半身，也在晨起时想象他赤裸的身体在他面前展开而弄脏过内裤。

理查德·格雷森。

托马斯·韦恩早逝的养子。

杰森·陶德从没想过会亲眼见到的哥哥。

理查德慢慢的走近，他的每一步都是那么的吃力，汗水顺着鬓发滑下，咬紧的双唇间溢出喘息。可是他的双足似乎在跳舞，他又承受着无尽的痛苦，犹如美丽的人鱼，为了双腿宁愿承受在刀尖上走路。

当他从杰森的面前走过，杰森闻到了淡淡的香味，混杂着的性的味道，当他走过，杰森清楚的看到了他颤抖的双臀间被插入的东西。

这一刻杰森明白这不是恋人间的情趣，也不是情人间的欢愉，更不可能是出自爱。因为他从理查德的眼中看不到任何的喜悦与希望，唯有屈辱与痛苦。

他成了行走的器物，为了被男人享用而存在。

理查德终于去到了他的终点，他颤抖的被托马斯拉进怀里。

那个男人养育了他那么久，只为了最终彻底的得到，他想把他教养成会顺从跪地的牲畜，却没想到年轻人会试图离开，飞的更高更远，永远也不再回来。

于是他抓住他，就如饲主抓住欲逃的笼鸟。他把他再次塞入更加狭窄的囚牢，让他成为只能为一人歌唱的鸣鸟。

托马斯拔出插在他体内的刑具，把他推倒在餐桌上插入，他被展开的四肢如同绽开的花，他便是今晚最丰盛的菜肴。

侵犯着他的男人拿起最近的烛台，在他的上方倾斜，红色的烛泪覆盖住他的双眼，也封住了他的泪水。

杰森僵直的坐着，他感到了长桌颤抖，听到了青年的呻吟哭泣，那是他每个晚上都会听到的声音。

时间被拉长的无数倍，又在晃动的视线内仿佛只度过了几秒。

理查德颤抖的发出长吟，抽搐着身体达到了高潮，他又挺起身体，让托马斯把他插得更深，然后把精液射入他的体内。

杰森以为这就是结束，是年长者在向他宣示主权，让他知道那只漂亮的宠物到底是属于谁。

“你是选择如他一般被享用，还是像我一样享用他？”男人的脸上露出夜枭一样的笑容，给出了谁也无法想到的选择。

杰森恐惧的颤抖着，他能感受到理查德的疼痛，即使那个青年一动也不动的瘫在桌子上，他也可以看到他也同样在颤抖。他知道他不该做选择，不管是放任自己被伤害又或者伤害别人都是错误的。

可是托马斯尖锐的笑脸让杰森知道他必须去选，否则他就会变成理查德。

他转动头颅，旋转视线，想要找寻一个出口。

没人会来救他或者他们，这里是猫头鹰的国度。

杰森最终看向了那个青年，他看到理查德也微微侧脸，转向他的方向，他在他的脸上看到了允许，他在试图保护他免遭同样的厄运。

他仿佛也听到了他在恳求的更多。

请…请…请……

请利用我。

_请帮助我。_

请伤害我。

_请拥抱我。_

请杀死我。

_请拯救我。_

**_请真的爱我。_ **

于是他最后选择了后者。

托马斯呼唤着他，让他靠近。

他走过去，跌跌撞撞，膝盖磕在椅子上。

**痛苦，痛苦，痛苦** ，身体上的痛苦是那么的尖锐又真实。

_这不是噩梦_ 。

他被引导着走向无力的张着腿躺在那里的理查德，白色的液体从他的腿间溢出，那里也将是杰森可以进出抽插，彻底享用的处所。

杰森开始感到下腹灼热。

托马斯抓住他的手放上青年的膝盖，让他用力上推以更加展开那柔软的肢体。

理查德的手指轻轻的移动着，无力的覆盖上他贴着他皮肤的指尖，诱惑着让两个人十指交缠。

他靠过去，插进去，聆听到青年的哭喊。

他知道，从今以后，他也将变成加害者的一员，他也会变成束缚虐待他们的帮凶，他将可以尽情的享受着这只被捆缚的小鸟。

**_直到他们彻底逃离的那一天。_ **

**Author's Note:**

> 突如其来的脑洞，心情压抑下的作品。


End file.
